Our Future
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Damon has left Elena to protect her, Elena is heartbroken however she's beginning to realize that maybe Damon ISN'T the love of her life.


Our Future

Damon stood in the pouring rain thinking about what he was about to do as he looked at the door where the girl he loved was staying. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of what he was about to do. He walked into the house, shaking the rain from his leather jacket. "Damon."

He turned and then his heart shattered. "Elena." She came toward him and then she hugged him. "Damon are you okay?" Damon put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. "Elena, I'm leaving. What? I'm leaving. I don't like having to always worry how you are going to react as a ghost from my past comes to me. I should have known that we wouldn't last. Stupid of me to think otherwise."

Elena looked at Damon with a mix of surprise, shock, and pain. "I mean it's not like I'm wanted here anyway. Are you hearing yourself? What about me? Do I mean nothing to you?" Damon looks at Elena with no emotion.

"You're nothing to me anymore Elena. I don't want to be with you anymore. You mean_** nothing**_ to me." Elena's eyes filled with tears, but they are quickly wiped away as her eyes with anger and she nodded.

"Fine. You know what? You're right. You have no reason to stay so go." Damon looked at Elena with a little shock. "What are you waiting for? GO! You don't want to be here anyway!" yelled Elena as she ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"What did you do Damon?" he turned and then she saw Caroline, and Stefan. They had become closer since the sire bond. "I let her go Stefan. What? Why? You fought Stefan for her love for two years and then you're just going to leave her?! I need to leave and I don't need her slowing me down and keeping me back."

Stefan came up and punched Damon in the face to the ground. "You're pathetic! You're running because you're scared! It's what you do! Now Elena chose you, even after everything that you have put her through she still chose to look past that and fall in love with you, now you're throwing everything away?! Stefan I don't need you to tell me how to run my life! I don't want or need Elena around anymore! FINE!"

They turned to see Elena standing there, with tears filling her eyes from anger. "After everything that we've been through, you're just letting me go? Then fine. But don't expect me to be here when you decide to come back." Damon looked at Elena. 'I wish that I could tell you everything.'

"I could care less. It's not like I wanted to be with you anyway." Elena nods and then comes up fast and slaps him. "Then you can go to hell." Elena walked out the door, slamming it as she left. Stefan walked past him, hitting Damon's shoulder. Caroline got up walked away.

Damon walked upstairs and then started packing. He looked over at a picture next to his bed. It was him and Elena, he was hugging her from behind and she was laughing. He packed it, and then threw them in his car and left.

Elena walked the familiar sidewalk.

FLASHBACKS (HER VOICE IS ECHOEING AROUND HER)

_**Elena paces the Salvatore house, moments after Stefan found out about her feeding off of Damon. "I feel like I haven't stopped crying since my parent's funeral. My life feels like a never-ending funeral! There's nothing here for me anymore Stefan! Every inch of this house is filled with the memories of the people that I've loved that have died. My mom, my dad, Jeremy, Jenna, John, even John, they're all dead! Everyone is dead! Ric's dead! THEY"RE ALL DEAD!"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

Elena walked up a little more up the spot where her house once stood. She looked down and there was the foundation, burned, and charred from the flames. She was grateful that she somehow got Jeremy back but Stefan was right.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Elena held a match to the floor, covered in accelerant. "Are you sure you really want to do this? What if, one day after all this, you want to come back here?" Elena looked at Stefan "I won't."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Elena dropped to her knees as she gripped her hair and cried out, all her emotions crushing her. "It hurts." She whispers as she looks at where her house once stood.

Stefan walked downstairs. "Should we worry that Elena isn't back yet?" Caroline looked up and sighed. "She just need some time to sort through some stuff. Her life has been pretty rough the past few months. She'll be fine she just needs time." Stefan didn't feel convinced. He wanted to look for her because he was worried.

Jeremey came in. "Hey, where's Elena? She's out, we're not really sure where, Damon broke up with her and left her." Jeremey looked at Stefan with confusion. "What? Why? Who fights for a girl for two years and then jus lets her go, and leaves her? It's just Damon. Whenever there's a hardship he becomes cold and then runs. Elena was hurt so she left."

"Shouldn't we go look for her? Right now I think we should leave her be. Caroline! What? Why should we all just jump up just because Elena is gone for a few hours? She's fine." Said Caroline, instantly regretting what she said.

"Look we all know Elena but no one knows her like you Jeremy." Said Stefan. "So Jeremy do you think that we should look for Elena? I'm going to. She's the only family I have left." He turned and left.

Elena looks still at the house as she cries. Suddenly she feels a needle being stabbed into her neck. Her world goes black**. 'Damon'**

"**Elena! Where are you? Elena!" yelled Jeremy as he looked for his sister. "Elena! Come on! Where are you?" yelled Caroline. "Elena! Jeremy." Jeremy turns around and there stands Bonnie. "Bonnie?"**

**Bonnie smiled then immediately became serious. "Elena's been taken. Go to where your house used to be. Jeremy quickly called Stefan and Caroline and told them to meet him at the house. **

**They made it there and they saw a syringe. Stefan picked it up and smelled it. "Vervain." Stefan looked at Jeremy and then Caroline who looked guilty. She dropped her head. "I'm sorry. Well pity isn't going to help me find my sister now let's look."**

Elena opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She looked over and saw another person. A young man with short dark brown hair, who like her was strapped to a stretcher. "Where am I?"

The young man looked over. "Hello, I'm 20151. My name is Enzo. What's your number? What are you talking about?" asked Elena she was so confused. "Where am I?"

The door opened, and then Elena heard someone coming down stairs. "Don't worry. You won't have to worry long Elena." She looked and saw him. "Wes?" she then looked around and then she realized where she was.

It may have been burned but she would always remember this place. It was her father's doctor's office. "Why are we here in my father's office basement? Oh so you recognize it? Well done Elena. Now let's get to the experimenting.

Wes took a scalpel and dipped it in Vervain, then came towards Elena. He started cutting pieces of her eye out. She screams, and then fights the restraints, her screams echo. "Stop! Please! Stop!"

Meanwhile Jeremy and the others were looking all over town for Elena with no luck. "We need help and with Bonnie on vacation, and Matt God knows where with Rebekah, we have no other help!" Caroline exclaimed in frustration.

"Let's call Damon." Caroline looks at Stefan. "What? Why? Caroline I know my brother, he loves Elena no matter what he said. He dialed his number.

"**What do you want? No matter what you say I won't come back.** Then fine we will rescue Elena by ourselves. **Wait what?** Elena was taken we're not sure where. **That asshole promised he would leave her alone! I know where she is. Start at the doctor office of a Dr. Grayson Gilbert. Be careful.** Wait you're not coming back to even see the girl you love is okay? **I told you brother, I wasn't coming back no matter what."** The phone went dead.

Stefan looked at Caroline. "Well? Where is he? Get Jeremy home please. Okay. I'll bring Elena home." Caroline nodded and walked away. Stefan rushed to the doctor office and carefully opened the door. "Elena?" he whispered. His response was bloodcurdling screams. "STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" he ran downstairs and there she was. "Let her go!"

Stefan raced at him with vampire speed but not before Wes stabbed another syringe into Elena's heart. Stefan knocks Wes to the ground. He broke Elena free and carried her out. "Elena can you hear me? Elena?" she was unconscious. He raced back to the Salvatore house.

He sets her on the sofa and then sits on the floor by her head, and gently moves hair from her face. '**No matter what has happened, Elena I can never stop loving you.'**

Hours pass and Elena stays unconscious. Her eyes fluttered and then she finally opened them. She looks over to Stefan, asleep on the floor with his back resting against the sofa. She smiled and tried to sit up, but groaned from the pain in her chest, accidently waking Stefan.

"Hey how are you feeling? Um…" she ignored the pain in her chest. "I'm good. What happened? You were kidnapped." Elena looked at Stefan. "I was in my Father's office, and then I was tortured by Wes. Who's Wes? He's a professor in the college I went to." Stefan touched her shoulder.

"Thank you Stefan." Then Elena became quiet, then she looked at Stefan. "What is it? I'm sorry Stefan." He looked at her with confusion. "For everything that I have done to you. I have done so many things to you Stefan. I have hurt you so much Stefan. I'm so, so, so, sorry Stefan." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Please don't leave me, I can't lose you too. I won't survive it." She started crying. Stefan sat on the sofa and hugged her. "I promise Elena I will never leave you. I'm here, always." Elena looked at Stefan.

"I feel like I'm being left alone all over again. But you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let everything go. I'm going to let Damon go. We are done and I meant what I said if or when he comes back I won't be there." Stefan felt bad.

"You never have apologize to me. I mean look what I have done to you. When I went with Klaus I almost cost you your happiness. I bit and fed on you and then I almost tried to kill you. I almost tried to drive you off of Wickery Bridge. But you were there for me through everything. How can I not be there for you?"

"And besides I brought all this into your life when I fell in love with you. I didn't save you and then you drowned and then you became a vampire. No Stefan I don't blame you for what happened to me. You respected my choice and I love you for it. I never meant to rip your heart out when the whole sire bond happened and I will forever hate myself for what I did for you Stefan."

Stefan hugged Elena again and let her cry, and even let a few of his own tears fall. **'Elena please get through this I can't bear to lose you again. Please don't flip your switch, because I'm afraid that I will never get you back.' **

Elena fell asleep and Stefan carried her to one of the vacant rooms to let her sleep. He called Caroline. **"Stefan? Did you find Elena?** Yeah Caroline I need to talk to you. **What's going on?** Can you please come over? **Yea I'll be there in five minutes."**

Stefan went downstairs and poured a glass of bourbon. Caroline came in. "So what's up? So Elena's okay, we were talking and then she apologized for everything that she did with Damon. Okay…So…what do you want to do? I don't know. Honestly I really don't know. I mean Elena was. Is…was the love of my life. We were very close, and I love her."

"But she slept with Damon not two days after you guys broke up. That was because she was sired to Damon. She would have talked to me about it before she would even think to sleep with him. And no matter what she did…I love her." Stefan stopped and he looked at Caroline.

"Stefan….." Stefan shook his head. "I'm still in love with Elena, and it's too hard and painful to just let her go. And you know what? I don't want to.

**Sorry for it being so short. I'll update ASAP and please R&R!**


End file.
